


The Seven Things I'm Sorry For

by ameezykana



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Adaptation, Angst, Hiding indoors, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, OOC, Sibling Incest, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameezykana/pseuds/ameezykana
Summary: Jinyoung is Jaebeom's younger brother, he's more precious to Jaebeom than anyone.Jinyoung hasn't left the house in five years.After all this time Jaebeom still wonders what's keeping Jinyoung inside the house?...*This is an adaptation of the manga The Seven Things I'm Sorry For by KOJIMA.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	The Seven Things I'm Sorry For

**Author's Note:**

> -Jaebeom is 18yo and Jinyoung is 17yo.  
> -Triggering themes please proceed with care!

"Jaebeom you're seriously not going to university?" Mark asked a little concerned, they had decided to spend lunch on the rooftop because it was calmer and it was a better place to talk or more specifically, to convince Jaebeom to enroll in university for the fifth time this week "Yeah I'm going straight to work." Jaebeom responded quickly, looking far in the distance with a look of fondness on his face

Since he joined high school he planned to leave his house right after graduation, he was well known for being smart, and most of his teachers always recommended him to prestigious universities and gave him letters for scholarships.

"You've got such a good head on your shoulders, what a waste, are your parents okay with it?" the older boy tried to pry on the subject once again "It's not a big deal." Jaebeom huffed with annoyance "I just want to live together with Jinyoung."

' _Him again'_ Mark rolled his eyes, "You sure like Jinyoung a lot, don't you?" His snarky remark only made Jaebeom grin from eye to eye, his teeth showing as his eyes disappeared in crescents. Mark knew he didn't need an answer.

_Jinyoung is Jaebeom's younger brother, he's more precious to Jaebeom than anyone..._

_Jinyoung hasn't left their house in five years._

━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━

It happened five years ago.

It was hard for Jinyoung to make any friends at all, because of his stutter, he always tended to get anxious and his words would come in stammering sentences. That day their mother brought 'friends' for him "Now Jinyoung, introduce yourself." Their mother ushered Jinyoung to the front where all the kids were waiting with a bored face. Jaebeom could feel something was fishy.

"W-wanna play ball?" Little Jinyoung held a red ball in his tiny hands, his face red in shyness because of his new 'friends', "Woah... he stutters!" one kid said "What's that?" another one commented, they just exchanged looks and nodded to Jinyoung, from afar Jaebeom could see that they weren't interested in the slightest to play with his brother. As angry as Jaebeom felt he only turned his face and went away from the scene.

In fact, he was correct, they never actually liked him, they were paid to be his 'friends' even from the beginning, but Jinyoung always believed they were his real friends.

The older boy didn't have the heart to tell his brother otherwise.

One day, when they promised to meet at the park Jinyoung stood in the rain waiting.

Jaebeom ran to the park to look for his brother, he saw him all soaked holding his red ball in hands, he was trembling a little, the older boy put the umbrella on top of his brother's head "Jinyoung! I'm here to pick you up." he said reaching Jinyoung's hand "It's getting dark, you'll catch a cold like this."

"B-but I h-have to stay." Jinyoung lips were light purplish due to the cold rain "I p-promised my f-friends." The little boy removed his hand from his brother's hold, his eyes glued to the ground.

Jaebeom felt sad and angered, those kids didn't deserve Jinyoung's kindness, he bit the inside of his cheek "Let's go home, you need to change your clothes." He took hold of his brother's hand once again "B-but J-Jaebeommie I ca-" Jinyoung words were cut off when his brother spoke again.

"They are not coming." Jaebeom told him in a serious tone raising his voice in the slightest, Jinyoung gasped and his eyes crystalized "They are not going to come." He remarked in a softer voice this time, Jinyoung just dropped his head and followed his brother back to his house without another word.

From that day on, Jinyoung has never been able to leave the house.

━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━

Since then, their parents were so disappointed of Jinyoung's introverted personality that they put him through strict discipline. It was worse after his father's death.

Jaebeom went directly to his house after school, as he opened the door, he saw his mother lying in the couch, a few beer cans scattered on the floor "I'm home mom." The boy said but received no answer _'She ignores my existence'_ he didn't give it a second thought and walked towards his room.

Once Jaebeom goes up those stairs.

"I'm home Jinyoungie."

It's only him and Jinyoung.

"W-welcome back Jaebeom hyung."

Jinyoung made a happy face when he saw his brother standing in the door "Sorry, were you asleep?" he made his way to were Jinyoung was sitting in bed, his hair disheveled from the pillows and his shirt riled up to his waist "No, I wasn-ah!" he tried to get up but ended up falling to the floor with a soft thud.

"You're still the same scatterbrain as ever." Jaebeom chuckled and helped the younger up seizing the moment to hold Jinyoung's small back and hug him tightly, "Y-yeah." The younger said, his face flushed red as he encircled his brother's neck softly.

"Our height difference is getting bigger, you need to eat better, you know?" Jaebeom whispered to Jinyoung's ear, the boy was only a year younger than him, and still, his body seemed to resist growing up, Jinyoung just snuggled farther in Jaebeom's neck "Jinyoungie..." he cooed.

"J-Jaebeom hyung... you smell like the sun." Jinyoung said after a long sigh, resting the side of his head on his hyung's shoulder, Jaebeom turned his face to look at him, he was received with big doe eyes and full pinky lips "Oh, I guess it's because I went to the rooftop for a nap today." The older boy answered and moved his face closer to his brother's "You'll smell like me in a bit too."

Since that day five years ago, the time hasn't passed for him, ever since Jinyoung stayed in the house, he's been very weak, his ribs were more visible than they should be, ever since he was young. Jaebeom always felt like he needed to protect him, from everything.

━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━

"Breath..." the older boy took his brother's hands into his Jinyoung's soft hands felt warm at the touch "slowly... okay?" Jaebeom muttered when he positioned himself between his brother's legs, Jinyoung whimpered in a low voice, his body felt hot "Now I'm going to hold onto your hips and go slowly."

"Okay..." Jinyoung let out a gasp, his pouty lips trembling slightly, his mind clouded with his Jaebeom hyung, always from the beginning it had been only them, he began crying, from happiness, he couldn't believe he had the best brother in the world, always seeking his happiness even if he was a failure of a person "I'm going in, alright?" Jaebeom uttered with a hot breath, introducing himself deeper and stretching him slowly, he kissed his brother's tears away.

"Yeah... you're doing well."

"You're so cute, Jinyoungie _."_

In the depts of Jaebeom's mind, he was sure that what he was doing wasn't something wrong, Jinyoung didn't know anything from the outside in the last years, he didn't attend school, didn't have friends to go out and chat with. He wanted to get out of this house already and take Jinyoung with him.

 _'Thrusting my inexperienced brother into a world of sexual pleasure is like getting a sweet candy for a prize as a child.'_ Jaebeom thought.

━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━

"Are you still losing weight?" Jaebeom said, he held Jinyoung on his lap his body felt feather light "I w-wonder..." Jinyoung replied, his doe eyes were now looking at his own body with interest "Yeah. I can see your collarbones through your skin." Without warning the older boy began to poke Jinyoung's body at all places "So entertaining..." Jinyoung could only shrug in his place letting small giggles, his eye's whiskers showing.

"Jinyoung let's go outside..." he made a pause, holding Jinyoung's cheeks with each hand "I'll always stay with you so..."

"I c-can't." the younger boy's smile was now gone turning his face to look blankly to the wall. Jaebeom could only eye smile at him, he would try again another day.

━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━

_Inside of Jinyoung's mind, there are seven gods, and every night they come to punish him for seven things._

_First, for not being able to speak well._

_Second, for disappointing his parents._

_Third, for not waiting for his friends._

_Fourth, for letting those friends down._

_Fifth, for hiding indoors._

_Sixth, for having sex with his brother..._

"What's the seventh thing?" Jaebeom was lying in bed, a pillow on his chest as he watched Jinyoung fiddling with his fingers "..." He got no response immediately, Jinyoung faced his brother just to turn his back to him again "I d-don't want to tell..." the younger muttered, his eyes glued to the floor like always.

 _'Jinyoung's empty back, looks small like a girl's.'_ Jaebeom thought, he had always been small since kids "... Come over here Jinyoungie." He pulled Jinyoung by the waist to lay with him in bed, encircling him with his arms.

_'It seemed like he would disappear if I touched him.'_

━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━

The next day, Jaebeom went to his teacher's office, he needed to tell him about what he was going to do after graduation.

"I see, no matter what, you won't go to university." Mr. Kim could only sigh, fixing his glasses and putting some papers down "Yes, I want to leave my house and be independent." Jaebeom said without thinking twice, the teacher was a little surprised by his security, he really thought the boy would go to a big university and make a career for himself, it seemed that that was far away from what he expected.

Mr. Kim extended his hand to shake Jaebeom's "Well if you're that set on it all I can do is support you." He gave him a reassuring smile before continuing "Going straight into society is tough, so work hard!" the teacher told in a cheered voice.

"Yes sir!" Jaebeom let out a big smile, at least someone didn't question him.

━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━

"I'm home."

This time he got a response from his mom who was in her usual spot on the couch drinking "I heard from your teacher that you're going to work." Jaebeom cursed under his breath and walked towards her "You're such a smart child, and your teacher was even recommending you for a national university." If Jaebeom didn't know her better, he would almost think that she cared about him. He was going to reply when she talked again.

"Are you trying to ruin me too?" she raised her voice a little, her eyes a mixture of disappointment and annoyance "And you are going to live independently?" the mockery in her voice was almost palpable, Jaebeom scoffed and walked towards the kitchen, he didn't have the time to deal with this.

"Are you telling me that you want me to live by myself with that little pest?" the boy clenched his jaw tightly, she was referring to Jinyoung as if he was some type of nuisance, he balled his fists at his sides "... You have nothing to do with this." He stopped himself from saying anything else that could make a bigger problem.

"Anyway, Jinyoung is going to live with me." The boy closed his eyes after saying this, cooling off his mind a bit ' _I have nothing to say to my mother. I'm going to leave the house. And release Jinyoung.'_ He went to his brother's room after.

Today was a special day, his Jinyoungie's birthday, so he bought him a small cake to celebrate, only the two of them, like always.

━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━

"Wow! It's t-tasty..." Jinyoung said after he took a bite of the cake, his smile proved how happy he was even if only his brother celebrated his birthday. "Great! Happy birthday Jinyoungie..." Jaebeom passed his hand between Jinyoung's soft locks of hair.

The younger boy took his brother's hands into his "T-thank you Jaebeom hyung, I'm r-really happy to be your brother." His eye whiskers on full display, Jaebeom would do anything to make his brother happy like this always.

"Jinyoung, when I graduate... will you leave this house with me?" Jaebeom spoke, his question making Jinyoung's face falter a little "I want to live together, just the two of us. " Even since Junior High, Jaebeom tried to convince Jinyoung to go away from home and start a life together, Jinyoung would finally be free from whatever was holding him there, they could start from zero.

The younger tried to pry his hands away just to Jaebeom holding them tighter, looking at him in the eyes Jinyoung answered, his whole demeanor different from seconds ago.

"S-sorry I c-can't." His lips forming a small pout "What's bothering you?" Jaebeom tried again, sometimes he would spend hours thinking about the matter "The thing I'm saying... what about them bothers you?" Even after five years, Jaebeom couldn't decipher what was going in Jinyoung's head, what didn't let him leave this house?

"Tell me Jinyoungie." The older boy moved his hand to hold Jinyoung's nape rubbing it sweetly, Jinyoung only leaned in his touch, feeling the warmness.

"I'm h-happy..." The younger tried to change the topic, Jaebeom let it pass. He moved closer and put his forehead on Jinyoung's, his hot breath close to the other's mouth "I'll definitely make you happy." Jinyoung's body tremble didn't go unnoticed by the older.

' _Just wait a little more_ , _if it's just the two of us, we can live a happy life together.'_

After a long silence, Jaebeom spoke again "Let's sleep together, after all, it's your birthday." They were now lying in bed, side to side, "N-no we can't!" Jinyoung sit on the bed and looked down as if Jaebeom had said something bad "I g-grind my teeth, it's really e-embarrassing..." Jaebeom couldn't believe him, after all these years his younger brother was still shy about the simplest things.

"I really don't mind." Jaebeom told him, trying to convince his brother "I'm s-sorry..." Jinyoung gave him a small smile "It's h-hard for me to sleep with o-others..." the older could see his uncomfortableness and decided to stop his advances right away, the last thing he wanted was to make Jinyoung feel bad on his day "You don't need to apologize. Good night."

Jaebeom got up from the bed and kissed him on the forehead.

━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━

"What is it... that's keeping him in this house?" Jaebeom muttered to himself, it was 2 a.m. but he couldn't conceal his sleep, turning from side to side on the bed "I'll have to talk to him tomorrow..." he closed his eyes humming to a song trying to reach sleep, that until he heard almost inaudible noises.

"...~"

"... Huh? Voices? It seems like the sound is coming from Jinyoung's room." He sat on the border of the bed and put his shoes on "What's he doing at this hour? is he having a nightmare?" Jaebeom wasn't foreign to Jinyoung having nightmares when they were younger and even now, more than once Jaebeom found himself waking up to Jinyoung's soft sobs in the middle of the night.

Most of the time Jaebeom would stay in his bed and wait until the sobbing stopped, he knew Jinyoung got embarrassed when his brother woke up from his nightmares, but this time he had to go and check, Jinyoung had been perfectly fine minutes ago.

Arriving at the front of Jinyoung's door he touched the knob "Jin-" He was interrupted when one set of voices were heard from inside the room.

"Stop it... mom... J-Jaebeom hyung will hear..."

"Shut up!"

"I teach you every single night yet you're still shitty at it!"

"Every time you open your mouth, you say the same thing... THAT YOU WANT TO LEAVE!"

 _'What is she saying?'_ Jaebeom couldn't hear the whole conversation, he started to feel uneasy "...Hey" his voice cracked a little.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

Jaebeom tried to open the door, but the knob didn't give in ' _It won't open!?'_ He began panicking, he thought his temples would explode at any moment at the tension.

"If you ever set a foot outside, I'll never forgive you!"

**_Creak._ **

"It's your fault!"

**_Creak._ **

"It's your fault they look at me like that!"

**_Creak._ **

From outside Jaebeom rattled furiously at the knob "Jinyoung! Dammit, where's the key... " His head was blank, he was really preoccupied about his brother, at this point he was sweating "Jinyoungie..." From inside the room, the voice continued.

"I even tried to help you make friends!"

**_Creak._ **

"Do you even know what I had to go through!?"

**_Creak._ **

"Do you understand!?"

At that moment, the door finally opened, Jaebeom rushed in, he could just stand unmoving, in the bed his mom was on top of Jinyoung, naked, her legs straddling Jinyoung's hips, the boy was covering his eyes as he cried, fat tears rolling from his eyes.

Jaebeom's eyes were dull, he could feel his throat run dry.

"I'm r-really sorry m-mom!"

_The seventh thing is..._

━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━

"Your mother was in a drunken rage and began to beat you, is that what you're telling me?" The police officer asked Jaebeom with a disinterested look, then he continued "If your mother was beating you on a regular basis, why do you have almost no bruises?" he inquired but got no answer.

"..." Jaebeom didn't even send him a glance.

"Not saying anything, huh?" The officer accommodated himself in his chair, he really wanted to help but the boy didn't respond at anything at all "We won't be able to resolve anything like this." He let out a heavy sigh, in all his years of service he hadn't faced a case like this, rummaging on his desk he extended a small white envelope to Jaebeom.

"Take this, it's from your brother." The officer said, Jaebeom took it quickly with interest "He's been coming here every day to see you since." The older man closed his eyes and opened them again looking at Jaebeom in the eyes " _'It's all my fault, he didn't do anything wrong!'_ And he even went as far as to kneel." He said quoting Jinyoung's words, Jaebeom's face fell into a saddened one, he just gulped, his eyes burned.

"Your mother is still unconscious, for whose sake did you commit this crime?" The older man inquired again, but this time he didn't wait for an answer, he scratched his neck and let out a sight for the nth time "We have to search for the truth and proceed according to the law." Jaebeom had heard that a lot of times by now.

It didn't matter what they could do, it didn't compare to what Jinyoung had suffered all these years, and it couldn't soothe the heartbreaking pain he felt for not noticing earlier.

"He always comes to give his testimony." The officer spoke in a low voice trying to catch Jaebeom's attention whose stare was stick to the small envelope "He already told us in the courtroom what your mother did, all for your sake." The man inclined a little in his desk, his voice more understanding as if that could make Jaebeom give him a reaction.

"To him you must be a very, very precious person."

The younger boy could feel a knot in his throat, his eyes prickling with tears, he opened the envelope, containing a small letter handwritten by his Jinyoungie.

-

_To Jaebeom hyung,_

_When spring comes, let's go collect shellfish at the shore, and see the cherry blossoms. Let's go see the fireworks in the summer._

_In the fall, let's go gather fallen leaves, and in the winter let's hold hands and fall asleep together._

_I love you and I will wait forever for your return._

-

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this point thanks for reading.
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> This was my first adaptation and I am very happy with the result, if you want to leave a comment, feedback or kudos is well received! :)
> 
> Goodbye!


End file.
